Imbranato
by Josephine Jeevas
Summary: Tudo começou por um capricho seu. Eu não ligava, era só sexo. E então o mais inesperado aconteceu. Eu já podia considerar seriamente a chance de estar apaixonado por ela. SongFic com Imbranato, do Tiziano Ferro


**È iniziato tutto per un tuo capriccio **(Tudo começou por um capricho seu,)

**Io non mi fidavo, era solo sesso. **(Eu não ligava... Era só sexo.)

**Ma il sesso è un'attitudine **(Mas o sexo é uma atitude,)

**Come il'arte in genere **(Como a arte em geral,)

**E forse l'ho capito e sono qui. **(E talvez eu tenha entendido e aqui estou.)

Ela estava deitada do meu lado, a pele branca com várias marcas das minhas mãos em vermelho, as roupas no chão. Eu estava com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro, cabelos vermelhos bagunçados e jeans desabotoado. Ambos com suor no corpo, respirando desigual. Era uma maldita cena clichê, só dando por falta da fumaça de cigarro. O ar só tinha cheiro de sexo.

- Ainda sinto como se estivesse fazendo algo errado por fazer... Isso com você.

- A idéia foi sua.

Ela se calou, talvez eu tenha sido grosso demais. Virei o rosto pra ela, e só agora pude ver que usava o lençol verde e barato para cobrir os seios e as pernas estavam dobradas com outra parte do lençol enfiada entre elas, para esconder-se. Isso era inútil, principalmente considerando o que acabamos de fazer, mas ainda assim era engraçado. Eu nunca a tinha imaginado tão tímida assim. Talvez tivesse percebido antes, se continuasse um pouco mais na cama nas últimas vezes.

- O que poderia ter de errado? Somos adultos. Livres. Ao menos que você encare um contrato na gravadora como um atentado ao livre arbítrio.

- Não, seu idiota. Mas, você sabe... Meiko...

- Quantas vezes mais vou ter que repetir que não tenho nada com ela? Meiko... Francamente, Meiko me assusta!

- E Rin?

- Isso seria pedofilia.

- Neru?

- Zoofilia...

- Não seja tão grosso... E Miku?

- Perda de tempo. Nem peitos ela tem.

- E Luka? Miki? Teto?

- Por quantas mais você pretende perguntar?

- Existem muitos boatos sobre você por aí, senhor galanteador.

- Esqueça os boatos! Esqueça de todos! Você é a única que eu quero, Haku.

**  
Scusa sai se provo a insistere **(Desculpa, sabe, se tento insistir)

**Divento insopportabile, io sono **(Me torno insuportável, eu sei)

**Ma ti amo...Ti amo... Ti amo **(Mas te amo... Te amo... Te amo...)

**Ci risiamo... Va bene, è antico, ma ti amo **(É engraçado... Vá lá, é antiquado, mas te amo)

Ela ficou quieta, mas não tinha ar de satisfeita. Então virou-se pra mim, os olhos perigosamente estreitos e um sorriso nada confiável.

- E Mikuo?

- Pelo amor de Deus, Haku! Isso seria insano! E nojento!

Ela riu e voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, olhando pro teto descascado e mofado. Eu amo a sua risada. Não dá pra acreditar que daquele rosto sempre frustrado poderia sair um som tão alegre e contagiante como esse, mesmo que às custas da minha virilidade.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, só estava verificando.

- Por que é tão difícil pra você acreditar em mim? Já não te disse que te amo antes?

- Ah, disse, sim. Quando estava tendo um orgasmo.

- E então?

- Não valeu.

- Não valeu?

- É, não valeu.

- Como assim "não valeu"? Por que não?

- Todo mundo sabe que coisas ditas durante o sexo não são válidas. É um momento em que a cabeça se perde, o coração acelera, e você não tem mais controle total sobre seus pensamentos, e no final acaba dizendo coisas incoerentes.

- Tudo bem, então eu falo de novo.

**Scusa se ti amo e se ci conosciamo **(Desculpa se te amo e se nos conhecemos)

**Da due mesi o poco più. **(Há dois meses ou pouco mais)

**E scusa se non parlo piano **(E desculpa se não falo baixo)

**Ma se non urlo muoio **(Mas se não grito, morro)

**Non so se sai che ti amo... **(Não sei se sabe que te amo.)

- Hey, sai de cima de mim!

Me ajoelhei na cama, e iria deitar-me sobre ela, mas seus joelhos não abaixaram, e ficaram levantando-me pela barriga. Segurei seus pulsos, enquanto ela ria e tentava se soltar.

- Eu te amo, Yowane Haku!

- Sai de cima de mim!

- Te amo!

- Tá, chega!

- _TE AMO__!_

- Ssh! Não grita!

- _TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO-..._

- Pára com isso, sssh!

**E scusami se rido, dall'imbarazzo cedo ** (E desculpe se rio, me entrego ao embaraço,)

**Ti guardo fisso e tremo **(Olho pra ti fixamente e tremo)

**All'idea di averti accanto **(À idéia de te ter do meu lado)

**E sentirmi tuo soltanto. **(E me sentir somente seu.)

**E sono qui che parlo emozionato **(E estou aqui e falo emocionado)

**E sono un imbranato! **(E sou um atrapalhado!)

Batidas violentas na porta nos fizeram calar. A voz anormalmente grossa para uma senhora de idade dona de um hotel barato berrou.

- _Fiquem quietos vocês dois! Não me importa o que estão fazendo, mas façam em silêncio!_

Aguardamos até o som dos passos pesados sumirem, e ambos caímos na risada. Caí de volta na cama, rindo, ela rolou pra cima de mim, ainda com um olhar risonho, a franja branca bagunçada sobre a cabeça, eu não sabia que seus cabelos eram tão longos a ponto de chegarem ao outro lado da cama.

**Ciao... Come stai? Domanda inutile! **(Oi... Como está? Pergunta inútil!)

**Ma a me l'amore mi rende prevedibile **(Mas o amor me torna previsível.)

**Parlo poco, lo so... È strano, guido piano** (Falo pouco, eu sei... É estranho, fico desatento)

**Sarà il vento, sarà il tempo, sarà fuoco! **Será o vento, será o tempo, será fogo!)

- Acho que você está bêbado.

- Talvez esteja. Me sinto ótimo.

- Ou talvez eu esteja bêbada e tendo alucinações com você.

- Hm, e desde quando você tem sonhado comigo?

- Disse alucinações, não sonhos.

- São praticamente a mesma coisa, não são?

Ela fez uma careta de criança, e balançou a cabeça pra dizer que não. Estava sorrindo novamente, o queixo apoiado no meu peito, acompanhando o sobe e desce da respiração. Ela sempre parecia estar tão feliz quando estava comigo. Eu sempre estava feliz perto dela.

**Scusa se ti amo e se ci conosciamo ** (Desculpa se te amo e se nos conhecemos)

**Da due mesi o poco più** (Há dois meses ou pouco mais)

**E scusa se non parlo piano **(E desculpe se não falo baixo)

**Ma se non urlo muoio **(Mas se não grito, morro)

**Non so se sai che ti amo.. **(Não sei se sabe que te amo...)

**E scusami se rido, dall'imbarazzo cedo **(E desculpe se rio, me entrego ao embaraço)

**Ti guardo fisso e tremo **(Olho pra ti fixamente e tremo)

**All'idea di averti accanto **(À idéia de te ter ao meu lado)

**E sentirmi tuo soltanto ** (E me sentir somente seu)

- Aceite de uma vez, Haku. E admita que me ama também.

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza sobre meus sentimentos com relação à sua pessoa?

- Eu sei que você me ama.

- Você anda sabendo coisas demais pro meu gosto.

- Só diga.

- Hm...

- Diga.

- Certo... Eu amo você, Akaito. Pronto. Feliz?

- Você não imagina o quanto.

**E sono qui che parlo emozionato** (E estou aqui e falo emocionado.)

**E sono un imbranato!** (E sou um atrapalhado!)

**E sono un imbranato!** (E sou um atrapalhado!)

**Io, si.** (Eu, sim.)

**Ah! Ma ti amo****.** (Ah, mas te amo.)

**xXx**

**N. da Autora: **Certo, ahn... Já faz muito tempo que eu ando querendo escrever algo pra Vocaloid, especialmente sobre a Haku, já que mesmo não sendo uma personagem oficial, é a minha favorita. O Akaito acabou vindo junto porque alguém me disse que eles ficariam _cute_ juntos.

E pra quem não conhece, o Akaito também não é oficial, é só uma versão vermelha e mais gostosinha do Kaito.

Resolvi fazer uma songfic porque - tavam faltando idéias melhores, cofcof - eu simplesmente amo essa música, e também sempre tive vontade de fazer algo com ela. Peço desculpas aos que talvez achem que eu no final das contas não a usei muito bem. É, um hotel barato não pode ser chamado lá de coisa muito criativa e romântica, eu entendo. x_x

E acho que é isso. Vocês sabem, elogios, críticas, xingamentos mortais, o telefone da autora pra trotes e/ou conversas picantes de madrugada = Review.

_Kisu kisu_


End file.
